Is this me?
by Blood Roses18
Summary: Homes never the way you leave it. LOTR
1. A visit

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on. Only OC's belong to me.

Homes never the way you leave it. LOTR

* * *

"I can't believe that they kicked me outta my own house. I pay the stupid bills." Buffy says as she walks away from say house. 

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." A voice says stepping out of the darkness.

Buffy looks over at the him "Whistler what do you want? The last time you where here I had to send a really good friend to hell. Are you here to see how much worse you can make my day?"

"Come on kid, I'm just a lovable guy. Why are you always so rude when you see me?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? What are you really here for anyway, not that this wasn't been lovely." Buffy questions him looking like there isn't much in her to keep going with.

"Well see kid I'm here to make a deal with you. And before you start yelling I think you'll like this. You remember when I told you that the powers never saw you coming?" Whistler asks looking at her wanting a verbal answer.

"Yes, I don't see what this has to.."

"I'm getting there kid. Well see the reason that they never saw you coming is because they never saw how much will you really had."

Buffy looks at him. "I still don't see were this is going?"

"Well you see kid they want to send you home. And before you start those dreams you've been having are real."

"What do you really want Whistler?" Buffy says with a little bit more energy.

"After you get rid of the first then they'll send you home. After that what you do is up to you. But you'll always be the slayer kid."

"Okay."

"That's all just okay, no hitting, not that I want you to but still. Well good luck kid. Oh and here." He hands her a necklaces. "It will help you remember the rest of it."

As he starts to walk off Buffy call out to him "The rest of what?"

"Your past kid. Have fun"

* * *

Need help with parings Legolas/Buffy or Aragorn/Buffy 

Any names for chapters are helpful. And if you can think of anything that you would like to see in this story just tell me and i'll think about it.

Please Review


	2. The dance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on. Only OC's belong to me.

* * *

Knowing that in Sunnydale that you couldn't sleep just anywhere Buffy went to the magic shop. "Isn't like anyone's really gonna mind they're all at my house. Great now I'm talking to myself." She starts looking at the necklaces, in wonderment. "Well might as well see if it fits. Well now that's a really smart idea." She said as she put in on. Everything starts coming back. 

"Suilaid Thranduil."

"Suilaid Elrond, How are you?"

"Very well, and you?"

"Quite well. This lovely young lady is Aurora. Milady this is Lord Elrond."

"Suilaid Milord."

"Lady Aurora this is my daughter Lady Arwen."

"Suilaid Milady."

"why don't you all go and have some fun."

"All right Ada we will."

"Have you seen Legolas?"

"Looking for me little one?" Legolas looked at her smiling. Then looked at Arwen. "Suilaid Milady how are you on this fine day?"

"Quite well, quite well. Have you seen any of my brothers?"

"Well Elladan and Elrohir are trying to pull a prank on Gandalf. They are trying to get him drunk with out his knowledge. They had poured the Vodka into his punch as he had averted his head. I will try to find Estel for you."

"Thank you Legolas." Arwen looked at Aurora. It didn't take long them both to get back. "Estel this is my new friend Aurora, Aurora this is Estel."

"Suilaid Estel. How are you?" At that moment Arwen, and Legolas went off to dance.

"Suilaid, Milady I am quite well. May I have the honor of this dance?" Estel asks her.

"Of course you may." Aurora says.

"So why do they call you Aurora?" Estel asks.

"Ada named me that because it means sleeping beauty, and that was the only time that I didn't talk. The name my Naneth gave me is Buffy. What about you?"

"Well you know Estel means hope. My Naneth gave me the name Aragorn." They continued dancing even when they got close to where their Ada's were talking.

"I see the two of them are getting along nicely." Thranduil says to the Elrond.

"Yes they do seem to be enjoying each others company quite well." Elrond answers.

"Estel we shouldn't be eavesdropping on them that's bad." Buffy tells him in a hushed voice.

"We are not Milady simply dancing near them we don't have to lesion." He says smiling at her and they continue to lesion.

"I think that we should tell them soon Elrond, they have a right to know that they are betrothed." Thranduil says looking at the girl that he thought of as a daughter.

"You are right, but how do you think they'll take it?" They both keep talking as they walk away.

"Oh my stars." Aurora says.

"By Eru." Estel says looking down at the girl that had already stolen his heart.

"But I don't want to go please. I want to stay here with Lego, Ada, Arwen, and Estel. What about them? Why can I stay?" Buffy pleads

"Sorry kid but the other world needs you." Whistler says

"But so does this one!" Buffy pleads with him.

"I promise you can come back some day." Whistler promises. He looks at her like he didn't want to do this. "All with be explained to them."

"Oh my stars." She looks down at the necklaces. "Home, Arwen, Estel, Ada, and Gandalf I miss all of them so very much." She gets up and starts looking around. She finally found what she had been looking for sense her friends brought her back, a reason to fight. "What the hell am I still doing here what I need to do is go back to the vineyard, and win this stupid war. So I can go home!" She starts gathering weapons, then leaves.

* * *

Translation 

naneth (mother)

Ada (Daddy or father)

Suilaid (greetings)

Any names for chapters are helpful. And if you can think of anything that you would like to see in this story just tell me and i'll think about it. For those of you that wanted the Legolas paring i'm thinking about writing one, so suggestions would be nice.

If anyone could tell me of any sites with LOTR and BTVS crossovers it would be nice.

Please Review. Thank you for all that reviewed.


	3. My Mother?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on. Only OC's belong to me.

* * *

"A person can only take so much of being called a whore. Before they get really mad Caleb, and you know what, you pissed me off," Buffy says swing the scythe.

"You think you can defeat me? You're only a women. You are nothing," Caleb says as he starts to circle her. The fight only last for a few moments before Buffy starts to get the upper hand. 

"I'm more then you could every being to comprehend. I fight with everything I am. I'm not only a women. I'm a slayer, a warrior, a sister, a daughter, and a friend. What are you?" She says punching him with every point she makes. The fight ends fast she takes the scythe and cuts him right up the middle. All of a sudden clapping can be heard, she turns to face it mindful of what she may find. 

"You are much better fighter then I thought that you would be, little one," The women says as she steps out of the darkness. 

"What the women hating preacher wasn't enough? Who are you?" Buffy asks a little upset that she may have to fight something else, because Caleb used quite a bit of her energy. Yet at the same time recognizing the women vaguely. 

"I am Lilyanna, and no you will not be fighting me, little one. I am here to help you with your quest to get home," She says. 

Buffy looks her up and down. "Your the women from my dreams. The told me that I only need to believe in own abilities," She was a little in awe. She had been having dreams of her childhood, and this women. "Who are you? To me I mean," 

"It isn't very often you met someone who asks the right questions. To you I would be your mother," She says smiling down at her. "You have made me very proud Buffy." 

"Oh," Buffy not really knowing what to say. However knowing that she could trust this women, her mother. "So umm what can I ahh do for you, mom?" 

"You little one do not have to do a thing for me. I however am here to tell you how you can win this war." She smiles looking over at her daughter. She can't help but to think of how wonderful she looks. "I'm also here to answer any questions you may have." 

"Okaaay, how do I win this war?" Buffy asks her even though it wasn't what she really wanted to know. 

Lilyanna starts to chuckle. "So much like your father you are. You can win this war. You have the power, the will, and the weapons. All you need now is the knowledge." She started to talk about the first, and where it came from. After Lilyanna was done talking Buffy already had a plan. "So Buffy, do you have any questions that you would like to ask me?" 

"Oh you have know idea how many." They stayed there for quite a while talking about all of the things that they never got to talk about. Right before the sun came up Lilyanna said that she had to leave. "Will I ever see you again mom?" 

"Yes little one. I love you, and remember I am very proud of you," With that she disappeared. 

"Great now all I need to is find some explosives. and some flame throwers," Buffy says looking around, "I also need to quite talking to myself." Her plan was to take affect on the next full moon, which was two days away.

* * *

Any names for chapters are helpful. And if you can think of anything that you would like to see in this story just tell me and i'll think about it. For those of you that wanted the Legolas paring i'm thinking about writing one, so suggestions would be nice.

If anyone could tell me of any sites with LOTR and BTVS crossovers it would be nice.

Please Review. Thank you for all that reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on. Only OC's belong to me.

* * *

"I can't believe it's really gone." Willow says to Xander as they stand looking at the gapping hole that used to be Sunnydale.

"What I want to know is what happened?" Xander says back.

"We may never know what happened." Giles say to Willow, Xander, and the rest of the potentials.

"Giles what do we do now? What about Buffy?" Willow asks.

"Don't worry Wils, Buffy will probably come find us." Xander says putting a converting hand on Willow.

"We should probably start rebuilding the Counsel..." Giles starts.

Buffy stands on the other side of the hole. "guess this is good-bye Sunnyhell, I won't miss you." She looks at it once more then turns and heads in the other direction.

"That was one very interesting battle there kid. I'm surprised that you didn't ask for help at times but you did it." Whistler says. "How about we find a nice place to get something to eat I'm hungry."

"I just noticed that I have never seen you with out food, but your right that would be nice." Buffy says letting him lead the way.

It takes about 20 minutes to get to a diner. Once they get some food and a soda Whistler looks at her and starts. "I know a deals a deal. But I'm gonna tell you what's been happening sense you left. all right?"

"Yeah. How is Legolas? Ada? Gandalf? Arwen? What about Estel?"

Whistler smiles at how fast the question shot out of her mouth. "They are all quite fine. I'll get into details later, right now you need to know what is going on there. Middle Earth is getting very close to war. The one ring has been found. It is in the position of a young hobbit. He along with some others are on the way to Rivendell. Now once they get there they are going to have a meeting..." Whistler talked for a little longer then says. "Now you have a lot of choices ahead of you kid. For example to fight in the war? or not? But the one I need you to make right now is who do you want me to send you to. Your Ada is at Mirkwood. Arwen is at Rivendell. Gandalf will be there shortly after he deals with someone. Legolas is on his way to Rivendell. That leaves Estel who is traveling with the Hobbits, and they are going to Rivendell as well."

"So I have two choices Rivendell or Mirkwood?" Buffy looks at him, as the waitress gives her another soda. "If I go to Ada he will never let me out of his sight. With Arwen, Elrond wouldn't let me out of his sight. Then Gandalf I'd get into some trouble. With Estel well I wouldn't mind that. But I guess you should send me to Legolas. I've missed him." With that they left the dinner.

"Well good luck kid. I hope your brothers a good catch."

"What do you" Buffy starts then she starts falling. "Oh Shit."

* * *

Any names for chapters are helpful. And if you can think of anything that you would like to see in this story just tell me and i'll think about it. For those of you that wanted the Legolas paring i'm thinking about writing one, so suggestions would be nice.

If anyone could tell me of any sites with LOTR and BTVS crossovers it would be nice.

Please Review. Thank you for all that reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on. Only OC's belong to me.

AN: Buffy and Angel never dated they were always friends, spike never fell in love with her and they didn't do anything ,and Parker and Farm boy never happened.

* * *

previously 

"Well good luck kid. I hope your brother is a good catch." 

"What do you" Buffy starts then she starts falling. "Oh Shit." 

Now to our story. 

"This can't be good. Whenever I fall something bad happens... OH SHIT!!!" Buffy yells. 

It didn't take long for the Mirkwood elves to stop. "Do any of you see anything?" The elves traveling with him both said no. 

"Why?" 

"I thought I heard something." They decided to set up camp there for the night. Legolas took the first watch for he had been dreaming of his sister. He didn't even want to go there for it always brought a sadness up within him. All of a sudden he heard a scream, he starts looking around. For some reason he looks up and sees someone coming towards him. "Oh my stars, get up everyone!" 

"Oh my stars, oh my stars." The voice kept repeating. With in a minute Legolas catches her. 

"Aurora? Is that you? Oh my stars Aurora." Legolas says hugging her tightly, and turning her a round. 

"Love you too Lego, but I'm kind of dizzy right now." Buffy says then Legolas sets her down on the ground. 

"Oh right, my apologies Aurora." After a minute he starts talking to her again. "Where were you? Are you all right? What happened to you? Ada said that you had to go. You are staying right?" 

However before she can even start to answer him, one of the others yells "ORCS" 

"Oh I so missed this." Buffy says standing next to her brother during the fight. They were lucky there was only 8 Orcs. 

"Well little one it looks like you haven't forgotten all that you were taught. Now would you be so kind as to answer my questions?" 

"All right but no interrupting, you can't make fun, and hold all questions tell the end. Alright?" 

"Yes" 

"Well the Powers that be sorry the Valar decided that I needed to be in another world. When I was taken there, they also took my memory of what happened here. I just got it back." Buffy went onto tell him about the slayer killer, the master, the judge, Angelus, the mayor, Adam, Glory, and everything else that happened. Somewhere during this they had started to ride to Rivendell. "Then Whistler told me about how you, Arwen, Ada, Gandalf, and Estel were doing. Any questions?" 

"Oh my dear sister. I am very proud of you, and I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that. There will be no more questions from me, Little one. But I can't say the same for the others once we get there." 

"Oh that will be fun. Lego I really missed you." Buffy says giving her brother a hug. 

"And I you, Little one." He chuckled. 

"What's so funny?" Buffy asks. 

"I can't wait to see Aragorn's face when he sees you. Stay out of sight while I talk to him all right?" 

"Alright." It didn't take long for them to get to Rivendell. 

"Suilaid Legolas. How are you?" 

"Suilaid Aragorn. I am wonderful. I suppose you are as well with the wedding back on and everything. Are you all right Aragorn you look a little pale" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Well you see you look a little.." 

"I meant about the wedding." 

"Oh take well..."

* * *

Translation

Ada (Daddy or father)

Suilaid (greetings) 

Any names for chapters are helpful. And if you can think of anything that you would like to see in this story just tell me and I'll think about it. 

For those of you that wanted the Legolas paring I'm thinking about writing one, so suggestions would be nice. 

If anyone could tell me of any story's with LOTR and BTVS crossovers it would be nice. Or any POTC and BTVS. 

Please Review. Thank you for all that reviewed. I would like to have at least two people review please. 


	6. Fellowship of the Ring

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on. Only OC's belong to me.

AN: Buffy and Angel never dated they were always friends, spike never fell in love with her and they didn't do anything ,and Parker and Farm boy never happened.

Bata: Mikesh

* * *

previously

"Suilaid Aragorn. I am wonderful. I suppose you are as well with the wedding back on and everything. Are you all right Aragorn you look a little pale"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you see you look a little.."

"I meant about the wedding."

"Oh that well..."

Now to our story.

"Oh that well I meant that you are probably happy that the wedding was back on." Legolas says to him with a little smirk. _I wonder where Buffy went to._

"Legolas that isn't even a funny joke..." Aragorn starts almost turning red.

Arwen in all her beauty glides into the front hall in which Legolas and Aragorn were having there little 'talk' about weddings not being a very nice joke. "Hello Legolas, Aragorn. Legolas I trust you had a safe journey."

"Yes Milady."

"So much has happened I must tell you all about it. Come." Arwen and Legolas turn and start walking to the study.

Before they are completely out of the hall Lego turns in the most dramatic fashion and tells Aragorn "I never said that it was a joke Estel." Then turns leaving a confused Aragorn in his wake.

"What in the world did he mean he wasn't joking? The only people I was going to get married to was... " He looks up and then comes to the realization. "Oh my starts Buffy's back." With a smile on his face he turns and starts looking for her.

Meanwhile

"Hello are you lost?" Frodo asks the Lady wondering around.

"Nope just looking." Buffy turns to look at him. "I'm Aurora, but you can call me Buffy. What are your lots' names?"

"Well Milady, I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, but everyone calls me Merry." He said looking at her with a smile.

"I'm Pippin Took, but you can call me Pip." He says smiling.

"I'm Samwise Gamgee and you can call me Sam. and this is Mr. Frodo."

It didn't take long for the Hobbits to grow to like Buffy and in turn her to like them. They told her about the shire, and life there. She told them that it sounded wonderful.

"I wish we could show you the Shire Buffy you'd love it." Pip says.

Buffy looks at him then at the rest of the Hobbits and then makes a decision. "How about I go with you to the Shire." They liked that Idea. "All Right so no matter what happens I promise that I will take you lot to the Shire. Once there You lot promise to show me a round. Deal?"

"Deal" The hobbits all say together. With in to seconds an elf comes up to them. He sees Buffy and smiles.

"Suilaid Milady." He says as he bows. He then looks over the Frodo. "Lord Elrond would like to see you know."

At the meeting Frodo sees Strider already there. Once Frodo had said that he would take ring and Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, Boromir, and Gimi said that they would go with him.

"So it is settled. Frodo will take the ring." Elrond says.

Sam jumping out from behind some bushes and running up to Frodo, "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" he said.

Elrond gave a half smiled, "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not."

With all the nose Merry and Pippin rushed in, and with that earned Elrond's "Oi! We're coming too!" Merry said. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway," Pippin chimed in, "you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing…"

Merry gave him a look, "Well that rules you out, Pip." He looks around doesn't see Buffy. Elrond tries to talk again. "Oh and Lady Buffy's coming to she already said that she would." With in a second there was an astounding WHAT heard.

Elrond turns to on of elf's and tell him to go and get Buffy. _I'm going to get a headache today in no time._

Once Buffy comes in she looks around. "Oh no, What's wrong?"

"Lady Buffy did you tell this hobbits that you would accompany them?" Gandalf asks giving her a smile.

"Yes."

"Good then all settled. Now then.."

"But she's a just a women." Boromir starts to rag on Buffy a bit.

A very mad Legolas and Aragorn stand up. But Legolas speaks first. "I'd watch how you talk to the future Queen of Gondor, Your Future Queen!" Legolas all but yells.

"Ah Hi." Buffy says looking a little sheepish.

"So it's settled You'll be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond says while everyone is in shock.

* * *

Translation

Suilaid (greetings)

Any names for chapters are helpful. And if you can think of anything that you would like to see in this story just tell me and i'll think about it. For those of you that wanted the Legolas paring i'm thinking about writing one, so suggestions would be nice.

If anyone could tell me of any sites with LOTR and BTVS crossovers it would be nice. Or any POTC and BTVS.

Please Review. Thank you for all that reviewed. I would like to have at least two people review please.


End file.
